


Sanic

by joaniedark



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniedark/pseuds/joaniedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fast little hedgehog makes friends!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gundamronpa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gundamronpa/gifts).



Once upon a time, there was a little blue hedgie named Sanic. He thought he was fast, turbo turbo fast, and he loved to run. Oh, what a cute little hedgie he was!

Sanic ran fast up to his friend Rug the bat.

"Rug, Rug! Look how fast I am!" he said.

"SCREEEEE!" said Rug, for she was a bat.

Sanic shrugged and ran to his friend Nukle the Echidna.

"Nuk, Nuk! Look how fast I am!" he said.

Nukle said nothing for this was not Australia, and therefor he did not even exist in this part of the world.

Wondering about if his life was a lie, Sanic ran away.

Finally, He came across his friend Tales the fox.

"Tales, Tales! Look how fast--"

And Tales ate him, for that is what foxes do to hedgies.

The end.


End file.
